


colors.

by nightinjae



Series: Weekly Shitpost of One-shots [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, but then yknow my music playlist just, its a mess, its supposed to be only sad, lapslock, whips out white love by mx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: Hold out your handColor me like that red sunsetSo I won’t lose myself.





	colors.

**Author's Note:**

> okAY SO UH.
> 
> i started writing this like, september 4, before i loved you was out. and i was extremely Sad™ and i loved colors, the song, and then poof, thus this happened.
> 
> honestly i was contemplating whether i should still put this up or nah, so i decided to say fuck it and its here.
> 
> hope you enjoy, not my best work but i still hope you do!!

wonpil sits in the back of the car, watching the scenery change from the city to the sea. brian sits in between him and jae, while dowoon rides shotgun and sungjin drives. they were off to go for a vacation by the beach in busan, where sungjin owns a cabin. it was currently 6 am and the sun has just risen. the car was silent, everyone asleep aside from him and sungjin.

he shifts slightly as he sees the sea, lips parting a little in awe. sungjin looks at him through the rearview mirror and he smiles a little. he’s glad to see wonpil likes this again, recently the boy has been down and staying in his room. it’s the reason why sungjin proposed this vacation in the first place, to have everyone wind off and have a few days without thinking about schedules and work. at first, jae was against it, wanting to just stay in the dorm and laze around. but with a little bit of bribery and stern talk, he finally agreed.

thirty minutes later, brian wakes up and sleepily asks sungjin where they are. sungjin tells him that they’re near, not taking his eyes off the road. brian nods and goes back to sleep, resting his head on wonpil’s shoulder, who was now asleep as well.

“we’re here.”

wonpil feels someone shaking him. he opens his eyes to see brian smiling at him. beside him was jae who was also just waking up. dowoon was already outside, stretching his limbs and looking out the sea. he yawns, blinking sleep out of his eyes. he opens the door and the sea breeze immediately hits him. he gets up and runs to the edge of the shore with a huge grin on his face.

“wonpil! help us with the luggage, you dummy.” jae calls out to him. he nods and runs over to the trunk of the car, taking some of the bags and taking them to the cabin.

 

  
“wonpil?”

wonpil looks up from the book he was reading to face sungjin who was sitting beside him. he dog-ears the page of the book as bookmark and places it down. “what’s up, hyung?’

“we’re planning to do a barbeque tonight, you coming?”

“of course I am. why wouldn’t i?”

sungjin faces him fully, concern etched on his face. wonpil looks back at him, confused.

“you just don’t seem like yourself recently.” sungjin says, voice soft and gentle.

“what do you mean, hyung? i am myself, nothing has changed about me.” wonpil retorts, his tone almost defensive. sungjin sighs, giving him a small smile.

“okay then. we’ll see you tonight, okay? brian and jae are outside taking a walk, if you’re going to be looking for either of them.” he says before standing up, leaving wonpil alone with his thoughts.

night time falls and wonpil finds himself outside with the rest of the guys, a beer in hand. they were in front of a huge bonfire dowoon and brian set up earlier when he decided to take a nap. sungjin cooks the meat while jae sings random songs while playing his guitar. jae notices wonpil staring into the flames, deep in thought.

“piri!” he calls out. the keyboardist snaps out of his trance and tilts his head to the side. jae smiles at him and wonpil stares at him, the side of his face illuminated by the light from the bonfire. his heart aches because jae is just so beautiful, the way a fond smile forms on his lips, trying to comfort wonpil. wonpil feels his tears threatening to fall so he stands and walks away from the group, walking along the shore in the dark. jae's smile falls, eyes following the younger. he looks to his left, and gives the guitar to brian.

"hyung, what's wrong?"

"nothing. i'm just, off to think for a bit i guess." and he stands up and walks the way wonpil did.

"wonpil-ah?"

jae walks along the shore, the light of the bonfire now faint behind him. he looks around for wonpil, eyes squinting in the dark. he kept walking, his feet sinking into the sand. "wonpil?"

moonlight shone over the raven-haired boy sat on the sand, staring off into the sea. he hasn't noticed jae, but it was obvious that he was crying. jae slowly approaches, heart clenching as wonpil continued to sob quietly.

"wonpil?"

the younger visibly jumps, looking up at jae for a brief moment before standing up and wiping his eyes furiously. he takes a few steps back from jae, the latter standing still.

"what are you doing here, hyung?" he says, voice croaky from the tears. jae waits for wonpil to look up at him before slowly walking towards him, as if he were approaching a stray cat, scared and helpless. "wonpil." he says, voice barely audible.

"hyung, wh—"

"are you... are you okay?" jae asks, voice dripping with concern. "is something... wrong?"

"hyung, you should be having fun at the bonfire."

"you should be too."

jae's voice was firm, making wonpil look anywhere but at him. the boy unconsciously rubs at his arms as the breeze blew by. "wonpil—"

"hyung, why are you here?"

and jae was taken aback with the tone the younger used. "what do you me—"

"you hate me. you hate me and you make it so obvious so _why_ , i just don't understand."

"i don't hate y—"

"yeah? you make it seem so to everyone else though?"

"for fuck's sake, let me finish!" jae says, raising his voice. wonpil flinches and takes a few steps farther from him. "w-wonpil—"

"i'm sorry, hyung."

and he runs the other way, making jae run after him. the moment he catches up to wonpil, he wraps his arms against the younger. wonpil was shaking in his arms, sobbing, thrashing.

"wonpil." jae says, voice cracking. "wonpil, please."

and he stops. he hangs limp against jae's arms, hiccuping and tears falling. they stay like that for a while, jae's head resting on wonpil's nape. "piri, i'm sorry."

"hyung, no—"

jae shushes wonpil, breathing against the younger's skin. "let me speak."

wonpil stays silent after that, standing straight a bit but keeping his head lowered. jae moves his head to his his shoulder. "i don't hate you. at all. you know that." jae speaks, his voice wavering no matter how hard he tries to keep it firm.

"you know it, so why? what's wrong, piri? did i... did i go too far? is that why you've been so sad? b-because of me?"

jae's tears was already falling. wonpil gently removes jae's arms around him and he takes a step forward before facing him, head lowered. "i'm fine, hyung. it... god, it isn't your fault."

jae looks up at him and he just looks so sad and broken, jae can't help but think he did this to him, rejecting him so many times, not knowing that that's all the younger wanted. and it hurts. his heart aches at the fact. he watches as wonpil rubs at his arms looking at the sea. wonpil turns his eyes to him and their eyes make contact. they stare at each other, eyes both glassy with tears, and cheeks wet. wonpil musters up a weak smile before letting out a sob.

jae reaches out to him, holding the younger by the arms, before hugging him. _it's warm_ , wonpil thinks. but he stays still as jae speaks again.

"you can tell me, wonpil. i’ll listen.” he breathes. "you can tell hyung."

"i can't."

"why not?" jae asks, keeping his voice calm.

"hyung," he takes a shaky breath. "hyung, it's better if i don't. for both of us." and he pulls himself away from jae. "it's just... hyung, i'm sorry."

"for what?"

"for everything. for-for being a mess, for worrying you, for bothering you—god all i do is bother you."

"stop thinking that. wonpil, you don't... you don't bother me at all.

"don't worry, hyung. i'll stop. and uh, i'll be back to being myself. just... just give me time i guess."

wonpil nibbles at his lips and jae just wanted to pull it away from his teeth. and he does. he doesn't what came over him, but he does and wonpil clearly looks shocked. the younger's doe eyes come to look into his directly and he stares back softly.

"hyung—"

"i don't know what you're talking about, wonpil. you're not kim wonpil if you aren't... aren't 'annoying' park jaehyung." he says and he sees how wonpil's eyes widen before looking so sad again. jae thought he must've said the wrong word but wonpil lets a smile slip onto his face for a brief moment before letting his head drop again.

"you're making it so hard for me not to like you." wonpil mumbles mostly to himself, not knowing jae heard him.

jae's eyes widen at the statement, mouth falling slightly open. wonpil looks up at him and he felt panic rise up his throat.

"sorry, oh my god, i'm so sorry, i—"

"wonpil."

"shit, you—god i'm so sorry, i didn't mean for you to hear that, hyung i'm so sorry—"

"wonpil." jae holds wonpil's face in his hands and his heart aches as wonpil continues to apologize, tears falling again. "wonpil-ah."

"i'm so, so sorry, hyung."

"piri." wonpil still doesn't look at him. "piri?"

and when wonpil finally does look at him, jae looked up with extreme fondness. "piri-ah, you... you like me?"

wonpil averts his eyes. "hyung, i..." he sighs. "yes."

"is this why?"

wonpil nods. "hyung, you can just reject me now and go back to the bonfire. the other boys don't need to know, you can pretend this never happened, you can even ignore my entire existence."

"why do you think i'd ignore you?"

"because you'd never like an annoying mess like me. it's fine, don't worry hyung. i'll be back to being wonpil before the vacation ends. you don't have to deal with me anymore."

"wonpil, where in the heavens did you think i'd never like you?" jae speaks in english, chuckling a bit. wonpil looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed.

the sun was starting to rise and the sky was starting to brighten. jae looks into wonpil's eyes, a fond smile on his face. "hyung, what does that mean?"

"it means that i like you, you annoying mess. i like you a lot."

and wonpil felt such a heavy weight lift of his shoulders. jae wiped at the tears on his cheeks, smile growing wider. wonpil can't help but cry even more, out of joy and relief rather than heartbreak.

jae leans in and kisses wonpil on the top of his head, to his forehead, to his nose, stopping to stare into wonpil's eyes again.

"can i?"

wonpil doesn't feel himself nod, eyes widening as jae presses a kiss on his lips. he feels alive, like everything is coming undone, his fears, his joy, his emotions, and his feelings overwhelming him. as jae pulls back with a _stupid_ fond smile on his face, wonpil's world burst with color.

and for the first time in what felt like months, he genuinely smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> it was never meant to be happy HAHAHA i have another version stored and its the sad one but oh well.
> 
> yell at me on twt: [@puresweetsuga](https://www.twitter.com/puresweetsuga)


End file.
